How Did I Get In The Naruto World?
by Sasukesgirl100
Summary: Jenny is a normal anime otaku, well as normal as any anime otaku can be, until one day she falls alseep and wakes up in the Naruto World! What happens between her and Sasuke? Sasukexoc Narutoxoc and one sided Kakashixoc
1. Chapter 1

Jenny had always been an anime fan, Tokay, she had serious anime issues. Her favorite anime was Naruto. She sat on a branch of a tree that outlooked a huge lake, dreaming about her favorite Naruto character, Sasuke. She knew that almost every girl who liked the show Naruto, liked Sasuke. But she liked-well more like loved him for more than his looks. Not that his looks weren't apart of it, it's just she had always felt this unreal connection to him. Not that she could relate to him in anyway, except she loved training. She always had great friends, a loving but a bit over-protective family, and an outright good life. Nothing compared to Sasuke, but she couldn't help it. Of course, she had other favorites Haku, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto, but she just didn't get the same vibe from them. The sun was beginning to set, so she got up and walked home, taking her time. There was no rush, it was the weekend and she had no homework. By the time she got home the sun had just set. She walked in the house and once she got in she yelled happily " HIYA FAMILY! GUESS WHO AND IT AIN'T JENNY!". Her mother called from the computer room " Let me guess, is it...Jenny?". Jenny smiled and called back " Hey! How do you know? Get outta my head!". She heard her mother laugh from the computer. Jenny ran up the stairs to her room. She had a big sign on the front of her door that said ' Come back later I'm at an Anime Convention' and on the other side it said ' You can come in but, be warned an anime otaku lives in here and you may drown in my anime obsession.'. She straightened her sign with a smile. It was true you could drown in her anime obsession in her room. She had posters, wall scrolls, plushies, fanart, cosplay items, and manga books everywhere. She let out a small sigh as she walked into her room and got out her notebook, and began working on a fanfiction she had started on Quizilla. She only wrote a couple sentences before she let her imagination get the better of her. She laid her pen down, and stared at a wall scroll that had picture of Sasuke on it. She fell into a deep, an almost unconscious sleep. She was half asleep when she heard voices, one said " How do think she is?". Another one said " I don't know, but she's not from here, I mean look at her clothes!". The last one, who she knew exactly who it was as soon as they spoke " We should take her to Kakashi-sensi." Jenny sprang up from where she had been laying. She looked at who had been talking, it was exactly who she thought, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung open. She wasn't sure if it was a dream, or if she had finally gone crazy. She stood up and looked around. Her eye twitched then she run around yelling things about her friends, her family, and school. Then it hit her she was going to miss Naruto! She yelled with her hands on her cheeks " Oh My Gaara! I'm going to miss Naruto!". Then it all came back to her, duh! She was in the Naruto world..er show..um well, she was with them and she had just realized. She froze dead in her tracks and turned to them, with a hand behind her head and said in an embarrassed fashion " Sorry, about that, it's just, this is very new to me. Last I checked this was a show.". They looked at her as if she had two heads. Jenny yelled happily " Oh My Gaara! I just realized who I'm with," she hugged Naruto and yelled " My Uzumaki! I can't believe it," then she let go and turned to Sasuke, resiting a strong urge to hug him, " Oh My Gaara! Your Sasuke My Little Uchiha Boy! I'm resiting a terrible urge to hug you!". He looked at her like she was just another fan-girl and just turned his head. She was deeply hurt. Her mood was killed and she said in a more calmer voice " Hey, can I see Kakashi?". Sakura, being the a little ticked that Jenny had been all over Naruto and completely loving Sasuke said in a snobby tone " Why would we take you to Kakashi-sensi! We don't even know who you are!". Jenny blushed and said in a frantic tone "Eh? You mean I didn't tell you my name! I'm sorry," she bowed in a quick nervous fashion, " I'm Jenny! Please forgive how I acted! I should have introduced myself!". Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sweatdropped at how Jenny was over-reacting. Sakura said still a little ticked "We still don't even know where you came from! I mean how do we know your not an enemy!". Jenny sweatdropped and said " If I was really here to attack you, don't you think I would have don't it by now?". Sakura looked mad and embarrassed. Jenny said in a tired tone " Please, can I just see Kakashi?". Naruto said " Sure whatever. Let's go!". Jenny smiled at how loud Naruto was being. Though, she was still a little hurt about Sasuke, but she decided that she was acting like a fan-girl, and she knew that he hated fan-girls. They walked to Kakashi who was reading his perverted book. Naruto yelled " HEY KAKASHI! WE FOUND THIS GIRL!". Kakashi looked up and said in bored tone " Who is she?". Jenny said while bowing " I'm Jenny, It's an honor to meet all of you.". They said their 'Hi's and 'Heys', except Sasuke who said 'Hn'. Jenny said as polite as she could without sounding excited " Can I see the Hokage please?". Kakashi asked " Where are you from and why do want to see the Hokage?". Jenny said with a finger to her chin while looking up in a thinking fashion " I'm from Virgina, but I don't remember how I got here, it's all a blur. I need to see the Hokage, to see if I can stay, at least until I find out how I got here.". Kakashi said " I've never heard of Virgina where is it exactly?". Jenny was trying to lay out a map of the Naruto world in her head, and then laying the United States map over it, and said " I'm sorry, but I can't think of an exact location, but I think it's in the Land of Waves area.". Sakura being logical said " Yeah, that's probably right. You do have the same characteristics as Haku.". Jenny asked while pointing to herself " I do?". It was true she did, she had chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair just past her shoulders. Sakura nodded. Jenny just shrugged her shoulders. "So, are we going to the Hokage or not?" Jenny asked getting inpatient. Kakashi nodded, and they all started walking. Once they got to the Hokage, and Jenny had gotten called in the Hokage asked " All I need to know is where are you from and why do you need to stay?'. "I'm from Virgina and I'm not sure how I got here, so I need to stay here until I can get back home." Jenny said in a firm voice. "Ok, I grant you permission to stay, but you will have to live with someone until an apartment opens up. Also, I want you to take a graduation exam." the Hokage said with a smile. " Really! Thank you so much! " Jenny said almost yelling. Jenny bowed and left his office and met team seven outside. " I can stay," Jenny yelled happily, " But, I do have to stay with someone." she continued while blushing a little. Team seven did an anime fall, and Jenny said " Normally this would be no problem, but I don't know anyone here.". That was really a lie, she knew Sasuke, down to the last detail, but of course, she couldn't tell them that, she already was strange enough. " I guess you'll stay with someone from the team. Any volunteers?" Kakashi asked. No one raised their hand. " You know what, it's ok I'm good at camping! I don't want to burden anyone!" Jenny said in a frantic tone. " You can stay at my house, just don't hug me again." Naruto said while raising his hand. " Thank you so much, My Uzumaki! I'm resisting the urge to hug you right now!" Jenny said happily. Naruto smiled, happy that someone actually liked him. " Also, the Hokage said I'm going to take a graduation exam." Jenny said, still smiling. " Okay, I'll give you your graduation exam tomorrow, and after that we'll begin training, so get a good night's sleep." Kakashi said beginning to walk off. " Awesome, never thought my first roomy would be Naruto Uzumaki." Jenny said smiling. " Well, let's go! You heard Kakashi-sensi, you exam's tomorrow, let's go get some ramen, go to bed!" Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head and starting to walk off. "Ok!" Jenny yelled pleased with who she was saying with. Jenny and Naruto walked to the ramen shop, without Jenny hugging Naruto! It was a miracle on Earth! Once they got there Naruto ordered ten bowels of ramen. Jenny giggled at how Naruto ate, just like a pig! Jenny only ordered one bowl of ramen, for two good reasons. One she was still in training and did not want the extra weight to work off, and two she just wasn't that hungry. Once they finished, they left and went to Naruto's house.

" Hey, My Uzumaki?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto responded with another question.

" Where do you want me to sleep?" Jenny asked. " You can have my bed." Naruto said in a yawn. " Oh, I couldn't! I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor!" Jenny said in her famous frantic tone. " If it bugs you that much, we can switch every week or so." Naruto said surprised at how over-reacting Jenny was being. " Ok, I like that idea, My Uzumaki!" Jenny said back to her normal happy self. They walked upstairs and into Naruto's room. Naruto began rummaging through all his junk in his closet, trying to find extra blankets, for him. While Jenny climbed on to Naruto's bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.

" Hey, My Uzumaki?" Jenny asked like a little kid asking their mother for something.

"What?" Naruto said not looking up from the closet.

" Can I borrow a long shirt maybe, you know to sleep in?" Jenny asked still in a childish tone. " Sure, whatever." Naruto said not even paying attention to what he just agreed to. " Thank you so my My Uzumaki!" Jenny squealed in a high-pitched voice making her sound like a 5 year old girl, instead of 12. Naruto was still going through his closet. Jenny sweatdropped and climbed off his bed and over to Naruto. "My Uzumaki..." Jenny whispered sweetly into Naruto's ear, he didn't look up "My Uzumaki..." Jenny whispered again still in a sweet voice, and Naruto still didn't look up (dang! He's really into looking for blankets) "DAMN IT NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME!" Jenny yelled into Naruto's ear

" AH! What the freak!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"You should have been listening to me!" Jenny said almost yelling. "Sorry, what were you saying again?" Naruto asked. " I said, can I borrow a long shirt to sleep in?" Jenny repeated like she was talking to a little kid.

" Oh, yeah sure, here." Naruto said while tossing Jenny a big shirt. " Bathroom's down the hall."

"Thank you My Uzumaki!" Jenny squealed again in her high-pitched voice.

Jenny left the room and walked down the hallway slowly, replaying all the events in her head, trying to figure out how in Sasuke's name she got here. But all she could remember was falling asleep and waking up here, not that she was complaining. She reached the bathroom and changed. Once she was finished she left and went back to Naruto's room. He had finally found those blankets, and had them lade them up on the floor like a bed.

" Good Night My Uzumaki." Jenny said as she walked across the room and climbed back into Naruto's bed.

" Night Jenny." Naruto said already half asleep.

Jenny had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She had way to much on her mind. Mom and Dad must be worried sick, she thought, And what is Saga and Dede gonna do without me?. How are they going to survive without awesome me? That last thought made her giggle softy. Oh man, if only I knew how I got here, then I could go back and get them! They would have so much fun here! Saga would be all over Kakashi, Jenny pictured Saga hugging Kakashi, and laughed quietly, And Dede would be worst than me, for poor Naruto!. Hm...better not tell her I got to sleep in his bed. She might kill me in my sleep. The shear thought of getting between Dede and Her Uzumaki, who's nickname was a 'borrowed' from Dede, was just asking to get killed. Thinking of her friends, and their obsessions helped Jenny get to sleep. Though, she slept very lightly and unconformable, she got to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say in the last one, but sadly I don't own any Naruto characters! If I did I would spend time writing fics.**

* * *

The next morning, Jenny was really hyper. For, two reasons, one, it was Saturday and her ,Saga, and Dede would usually hang out on Saturday and they were a naturally hyper group of friends. Two, the day before she had lots of soda, enough to keep her hyper for a couple days. Jenny woke up to find that Naruto was gone. She went to the steps and jumped off them, skipping three steps at a time. She finally reached the end and found Naruto in the kitchen. She got an idea and ran back upstairs. She got a small pillow and went back downstairs, to find Naruto in the same spot eating ramen still half asleep. Jenny poked half the pillow above the table beside Naruto. She waited until he was just about to take a bite when...

"WAZ UP!" Jenny yelled happily while springing up and throwing the pillow in the air, for she had done this to her father many times before

"What the freak?" Naruto yelled as he fell over from his chair and dropped his ramen everywhere

Jenny fell on her back laughing at Naruto, because that's exactly what her father would do, but it was funnier to see a grown man fall out of he's seat, but this was still funny.

" Sorry about that it's just, I do that to my dad all the time! It was so funny!" said Jenny while she got up with a final laugh and helped up Naruto.

" Yea whatever..." Naruto grumbled as he started to clean up the ramen.

" Oh No My Uzumaki! Don't clean that up! I made you spill it! I'll clean it up!" Jenny said in her frantic tone, that Naruto was hearing more and more of.

" Sure, go ahead." Naruto said glad that he didn't have to clean it up and handed Jenny the rag.

" No problem My Uzumaki! I made you spill it anyway! I wouldn't feel right if you cleaned it up!" Jenny said while starting to clean it up.

Once she finished she went back upstairs and changed into back her clothes, locking the door of course. Then she went back downstairs, to find Naruto just finishing his breakfast.

" Hey my Uzumaki? Do you have any apples?" Jenny asked while searching his counter.

"Yeah, their at the very end of the counter." Naruto said as he walked up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Jenny called back.

Jenny got her apple and began eating it, by the time Naruto had gotten downstairs, Jenny had finished her apple and was waiting on Naruto.

" Come on come on come on come on come on! Let's go My Uzumaki!" Jenny yelled in a hyper tone while jumping up and down.

" Ok! Let's go!" Naruto said, suddenly full of his hyperactive energy that Jenny was so used to.

" Yay! Let's Go!" Jenny cheered as they left.

Once they got to the training grounds, they found Sasuke and Sakura already there.

" Hiya! Good Morning Sakura! Good Morning My Little Uchiha Boy!" Jenny yelled happily, almost sounding like Naruto, himself.

"Hey, Good Morning Jenny" Sakura said half asleep.

" I have one announcement to make!" Jenny yelled, "Respect the trees! Respect them all! And Respect me!" Jenny yelled sounding just like Foamy the squirrel, she had always loved to watch his different things on the internet and had always loved him.

They looked at her like she was crazy, which she partly was, but it was mostly a result in being hyper. But, all she did was smile at their expressions.

" I just realized! There's no internet here! No Foamy!" Jenny yelled like she was dying and nearly fainted, " For, I love Foamy!"

Naruto and his friends were officially freaked out by Jenny's hyperactiveness, " Sorry, about that, I'm HYPER! YAY!" Jenny said/yelled happily.

"Well, I see your energetic in the morning." Kakashi said while jumping from a tree.

" I know! Ain't it like totally awesome?" Jenny yelled still really hyper, " But Kakashi! You didn't hear my announcement! Respect the trees! Respect them all! And Respect me!" Jenny yelled sounding still sounding like her beloved squirrel.

"Ok then..." Kakashi said not completely sure how to react that announcement, "Anyway, you have to take your graduation exams, Hokage's orders. " Kakashi finished in his normal voice.

"AWESOME!" Jenny yelled while throwing her arms in the air, "Ok, but first I have to warm up. Can I fight someone?" Jenny asked a more serious tone.

" Sure," Kakashi smiled under his mask at her enthusiasm, "First up, Sakura," Kakashi announced.

" Aw, but I could beat her any day, no offense Sakura." Jenny whined

"Fine then." Kakashi wanted to see how she would do against one of his better students, "How about Naruto?"

" Yay! I finally get to fight My Uzumaki! Man, if only Saga and Dede could see me now!" Jenny yelled happily

" Man, do I have to?" Naruto whined.

" Yes, you do." Kakashi said, " Now, start!" Kakashi announced.

Naruto charged at Jenny about to punch her. Jenny stood there like it was nothing. At the last minute Jenny caught his punch, and punched him in the face. He fell on the ground a nose bleed.

"Oh my Gaara! I'm so sorry My Uzumaki!" Jenny yelled while falling on her knees next to him and hugging his neck.

" Well, I say you pass, here is your headband." Kakashi said with a smile while handing Jenny a headband.

" Oh my Gaara! Really?" Jenny said while latterly jumping to her feet and taking the headband, " This is better then my cosplay one!" Jenny squealed like the fan-girl she was, totally forgetting about Naruto.

Naruto got up and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh my Gaara! My Uzumaki, I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry!" Jenny yelled with her headband still in hand.

" Yeah, I'm fine!" Naruto said with a smile.

" Ok, I'm glad!" Jenny yelled while hugging Naruto, " I passed I passed I passed I passed I passed I passed!" Jenny yelled while jumping up and down while going in circles.

" Ok, you can go now." Kakashi said in a bored tone, while walking away.

" But, I thought you said we're going to train after my exam." Jenny said.

" Nah, we'll get started tomorrow." Kakashi said still walking.

" Kk, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Jenny yelled happily, then started walking away back to Naruto's house with Naruto trailing behind.

" Hey My Uzumaki?" Jenny asked while walking into Naruto's house, " Can I take a nap? I used all my energy being hyper." Jenny said while walking up the stairs.

" Sure." Naruto said while getting some ramen to cook.

" Thanks!" Jenny said at the top of the stairs.

She want into Naruto's room and crawled into bed, still not letting go of her headband. She fell into a deep sleep. Jenny must have slept a good while. When she woke up she stretched and wiped her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in Naruto's room, she was in her own!

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to make the next one soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't spend time writing fics!**

* * *

Jenny looked around and realized that she was in her room.

" Oh my Gaara! I'm home!" Jenny yelled while running down the stairs.

" Oh my goodness! Jenny! Is that you?" Jenny's mom yelled while throwing her arms around Jenny in a bone crushing hug.

"Ma, your choking me!" Jenny said trying to breath.

"Sorry! It's just you were gone so long! We didn't know where you went!" Her mom said almost in tears.

" Ma, I was gone for a day. Don't I feel loved?" Jenny said like it was nothing.

" 1 and a half!" Jenny's mom corrected.

" Whatever! I gotta get to Saga's house!" Jenny said running out the door.

" Oh no your not!" Jenny's mom said grabbing the back of Jenny's black hoody, " Don't even know where you were for the past day and a half!"

" I was at the Naruto world! Garsh now let go!" Jenny yelled back from outside the door.

Jenny ran as fast as she could to Saga's house, because they always hung out at Saga's house so Dede was more than likely there too. She ran in the house not bothering to knock, she came over so much she was like family, so she didn't need to knock.

" SAGA STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" Jenny yelled in a singing fashion.

" WHO ME?" Saga sung back while running down the stairs.

" YES YOU!" Jenny sang while pointing a Saga.

" COULDN'T BE!" Saga sang back while shaking her her no.

" THEN WHO?" Jenny sang.

" DEDE STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" Saga sang while pointing to the door of her room.

" WHO ME?" Dede sang while running down the stairs.

" YES YOU!" Saga and Jenny echoed.

" COULDN'T BE!" Dede sang while shaking her head no.

" THEN WHO?" Jenny and Saga sang.

" JENNY STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR" Dede sang happily.

" WHO ME?" Jenny sang pretending to be surprised.

" YES YOU!" Dede and Saga sung while wagging their finger at Jenny.

" COULDN'T BE!" Jenny sang while shaking her head no.

" THEN WHO?" Dede and Saga sang back.

" WE ALL STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" They all sang while hugging.

" Where were you?" Saga and Dede yelled at the same time really close to Jenny's face.

" If you get out of my face I can tell you!" Jenny yelled back and they got out of her face, " I went to the Naruto world!" Jenny said not sure if her friends would believe her.

" OH MY GAARA!" Dede and Saga yelled.

" Did you see My Uzumaki!" Dede yelled.

" More importantly did you see My Kakashi boy?" Saga yelled also.

" Yes I did!" Jenny said proudly.

" Oh my Gaara!" Saga and Dede yelled.

" Hey, maybe we can all go back!" Jenny yelled happily.

" Really?" Dede and Saga yelled happily.

" Yuppers! But I'm not sure how I got there. One day I fell asleep dreaming about Sasuke and woke up there." Jenny explained.

" Maybe it's something about your room!" Dede suggested.

" Maybe, I don't know. But, let's have a sleepover at my place and see what happens." Jenny said, " I mean it's Saturday and it is my turn to have everyone over!" Jenny yelled happily.

" Yeah!" Dede yelled happily.

" Awesome!" Saga yelled just as happily, " My mom already knows where I'm going, cuz we do this all the time, so all I have to do is get my stuff. See ya guys later!" Saga yelled while walking up the stairs.

"Me too! See ya guys!" Dede said about to run out the door.

" Wait! Pack extra just encase it works!" Jenny announced.

"KK! " Both friends yelled back.

Jenny ran back home as fast as she could, to find her mother a the door tapping her foot, it was a odious sign that Jenny was in trouble.

" Hiya Ma, I'm going to set things up for the girls tonight" Jenny said trying to sound clam, because she knew her mom could smell fear. She tried to run into the living room, but her mom called her back.

" Jenny, you can't just go running off like that, ok?" Her mom said sounding tired more than anything else, " I didn't even get you to tell me where you were for the past day and a half."

" I told you Ma! I was in the Naruto world!" Jenny yelled.

" Please Jenny just tell me honestly where you were. I won't get mad." Jenny's mom said trying not to lose her patience with Jenny.

" Ma, I'm telling you the truth and if you don't believe me than maybe I shouldn't be here!" Jenny said completely losing her patience with her mom, and ran into the living room. It wasn't that big of a deal, her and her mother always had their little fights like this one, that they would make up with each other, before the night was over. But Jenny had other things to worry about than her mother at the moment. She moved their coffee table to the wall so it was out of the way. Then she went upstairs to her room and found her headband on her bed.

" That's where I left that!" Jenny said while lightly hitting herself on the head. She grabbed it and put it around her neck. Then see grabbed all her pillows and her huge blanket and took them downstairs. She put the pillows on the couch for the time being. Next she spread out her blanket on the floor in front of her TV and got her pillows and threw them on top. After that, she ran back upstairs and got her Sasuke plushie and her chair the was like a rocking chair, but it stood without legs and the bottom was rounded off, so it rocked, and went back down stairs and put her plushie on the couch and the chair in the corner of the blanket.

" Oh my Gaara! I almost forgot the plushie bed!"Jenny said and ran back upstairs and got a medium sized box that had been painted blue, with different Naruto symbols all over it, with a small pillow in the bottom the acted like a mattress ,and three mini pillows, each with a name one Sasuke another Naruto and the last one Kakashi and a soft cloth that covered the all the inside except the pillows, that was used as a blanket. Then she ran back down stairs, and placed the box beside her beloved Sasuke plushie on the couch. She picked up her plushie and held it to her chest as she walked into the kitchen. She placed him on the counter near the microwave so he could 'see' everything. Jenny opened a box of popcorn and got it out of the package and put it in the microwave. While it was cooking she got out a big popcorn bowl, and poured a little bit of salt in the bottom of the bowl. When the popcorn was done she poured it into the bowl and shook up the popcorn to get the salt mixed in and pured just a bit more salt on. Then, she got her Sasuke plushie and the popcorn and went back into the living room. She set the popcorn down in the middle of the blanket and put her Sasuke plushie in the plushie bed sitting so he could 'see' everything. Then, the final touch, she turned on the TV and changed it to Cartoon Network, it was the end of the show before Naruto. Just as she was about sit down, Saga and Dede run it, with backpacks and their plushies in hand.

" SAGA STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" Jenny yelled in a singing fashion.

" WHO ME?" Saga sung back while sitting down next to Jenny.

" YES YOU!" Jenny sang while pointing a Saga.

" COULDN'T BE!" Saga sang back while shaking her her no.

" THEN WHO?" Jenny sang.

" DEDE STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" Saga sang while pointing at Dede.

" WHO ME?" Dede sang while sitting on the other side of Jenny.

" YES YOU!" Saga and Jenny echoed.

" COULDN'T BE!" Dede sang while shaking her head no.

" THEN WHO?" Jenny and Saga sang.

" JENNY STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR" Dede sang happily.

" WHO ME?" Jenny sang pretending to be surprised.

" YES YOU!" Dede and Saga sung while wagging their finger at Jenny.

" COULDN'T BE!" Jenny sang while shaking her head no.

" THEN WHO?" Dede and Saga sang back.

" WE ALL STOLE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" They all sang while hugging, shoulder to shoulder.

" You know Jen, your the only one who goes through all this trouble, to get things ready" Dede said.

" Yeah, you ar-" Saga got cut off by Jenny shhing her because Naruto was on.

" I meet him!" Jenny announced when they show Naruto the first time on the show.

They all watch intently, while eating popcorn and hugging their plushies for dear life. Once it was over, they all jumped up and yelled " THAT WAS AWESOME!" at the same time too. They hadn't rehearsed it, but they did it ever time they watched Naruto.

" Let's go upstairs and try to get to sleep!" Jenny said nearly yelling form being excited.

" Yeah! I can't wait to meet My Uzumaki!" Dede yelled gleefully.

" Yeah! And I can meet My Kakashi Boy!" Saga sighed with a dreamy look in her deep brown eyes.

" Yeah, ok! I didn't get to hug My Little Uchiha Boy!" Jenny said like it was tragic, and to her it was.

They ran upstairs with their plushies, not bothering to clean up. " I haven't seen your mom, are you guys fighting again?" Saga asked while the otakus were walking up the steps.

" Yuppers, she doesn't believe that I went to the Naruto world, and you guys know how I get when I'm telling the truth and people don't believe me." Jenny said like it was nothing.

" You guys are always fighting." Dede said worried for her fellow Otaku.

" It's nothing, really guys!" Jenny said putting up her arms defensively.

" If you say so." Saga and Dede said at the same time, they had a habit of saying the same thing.

"Whatever." Jenny said. They got upstairs and went into Jenny's room. They laded their sleeping bags on the floor and set up their stuff.

" Oh crap! I didn't pack!" Jenny said while rummaging through all her stuff and taking important things, and putting them into her black backpack, " Guys, I hate to tell you this but, your going to have to sleep with your stuff, because if your not in contact with it, it may get left behind."

"Kk!" Both friends say while crawling into their sleeping bags, with their plushies and backpacks. Jenny gets into her bed and falls asleep. The next morning the three friends hear familiar voices. They were back in the Naruto world!

* * *

**There! Hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

The three otakus sat up. When Dede saw Naruto, she got up and tackled him to the ground with a hug, screaming that she loved him. Saga and Jenny couldn't do anything but laugh. They got up as Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura walked up.

" Oh my Gaara!" Saga yelled and tackled Kakashi also screaming that she loved him.

" Well, since everyone else is doing it, why not?" Jenny said and tackled Sasuke and screaming that she lurved him.

" Get her off of me!" Sasuke yelled while trying to get free of Jenny's tight hug. The three otakus stopped screaming, but didn't get up, just smiled. After a five minute bear hug, they all got up. Saga and Dede got up, but didn't let go. Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"This is exactly how I imagined this would be!" Jenny said giggling.

" What is?" Dede asked with a death hold on her Uzumaki.

" Meeting them! Garsh!" Jenny said mentally rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, this was awesome!" Saga and Dede yelled still holding on to Naruto and Kakashi for dear life.

" Ya know, you and Dede say he same thing a lot, Saga!" Jenny announced randomly.

" Yep Yep!" Saga and Dede said, still not letting go of Naruto or Kakashi. By this point they had given up on freedom and were just standing there.

" Saga, Dede?" Jenny asked.

"Hm?" They said more interested in Naruto and Kakashi.

" You should let go of Your Uzumaki and Your Kakashi Boy, their arms are turning colors." Jenny said while pointing to their arms, which were a light blueish color, " Here, let me see", she continued while taking Naruto's wrist and examining where Dede had her famous death grip and said, " It's going to bruise, you know"

" What? I'm so sorry My Uzuzmaki!" Dede yelled while hugging Naruto tightly.

" Can't...Breath..." Naruto gasped trying to breath.

" Oh my Gaara!" Dede yelled while letting go of Naruto, " I'm so sorry!"

" Sorry My Kakashi Boy!" Saga yelled not as loud as Dede, but still loud.

"Uh huh. Anyway, they need a place to stay." Kakashi said in he's usual bored tone.

The Otakus' faces lit up.

" I wanna stay with My Little Uchiha Boy!" Jenny screamed, while lightly hugging Sasuke, who didn't look to happy about the idea.

" I wanna stay with My Uzumaki!" Dede screamed, while giving a him a lighter hug.

" Oh! I wanna stay with My Kakashi Boy!" Saga screamed and hugged him, with her legs around his waist.

" Ok...so...we...know...where...their...staying..." Kakashi said trying to get Saga off.

" Whatever..." Sasuke said in his usual tone, with Jenny still hugging him.

" Yay! That means you lurv me! I lurv you the mostest My Little Uchiha Boy!" Jenny squealed, and hugged Sasuke tighter. Though, he did nothing but roll his eyes.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS CRAZY PERSON!" Naruto yelled, while trying to get out of Dede's death hug.

" Aw, true love, ain't it Saga?" Jenny said in a dreamy tone.

" Yeah, it sure is!" Saga said in the same tone.

" WHAT? NO! THIS IS NOT LOVE! Love, is when you can breath!" Naruto yelled, still struggling with Dede.

" What?" Dede yelled so shocked at her Uzumaki, she let him go, " You don't like me?" Dede was so hurt. Tears were forming in her eyes.

" Oh...! Just great! Here comes the waterworks!" Jenny said.

" Just great!" Saga echoed.

Saga and Jenny glanced at each other and walked over to Naruto and punched him in the face.

" Don't ever mess with Dede!" Jenny yelled at Naruto.

" And if you do, you'll be answering to us!" Saga finished.

" Yes ma'am!" Naruto squeaked like a mouse, officially scared of Jenny and Saga.

" Dede, it's ok! Don't cry, you can do so much better then him anyway!" Saga said, hugging Dede in a sisterly way.

" Yeah, Saga's right, it ok! Don't worry! He won't mess with you ever again!" Jenny said with her hand on Dede's shoulder.

" No, it's ok, you guys don't have to beat him up." Dede said wiping away her tears.

" You sure, cause you know I can." Jenny said in her cold Gaara-like voice, glaring at Naruto.

" No, really, don't hurt him...anymore then you have," Dede said glancing at the now hurt Naruto, " I know I'm annoying and I went way over board." she finished with a reassuring smile.

" Ok, but if he does..." Jenny started.

" Tell us and well, you get the point." Saga finished.

The three otakus got up, Dede walking in the middle. Jenny walked up to Kakashi.

" So, is Dede going to be staying with me and My Little Uchiha Boy?" Jenny asked curious where her friend was staying.

" No, she can stay with me, I mean, if she still wants to" Naruto chimed in, while looking away, feeling bad he made her so upset.

" Really?" Dede asked with stars in her eyes," I'm resisting a terrible urge to hug you!" she said while biting her bottom lip.

Naruto sighed and thought I'm gonna hate myself in the morning but... He held his arms out slightly, gesturing it was ok to hug him. Dede's eyes lit up, and she ran over to him and gave him a ...dare I say it, a normal hug! Not one of her death hugs, but a normal hug! Naruto was happy it wasn't one those bone crushing hugs, she had given him earlier. Saga and Jenny, being the friends and people, they are, Awed in the background. Naruto released Dede and she did a fan-girl squeal then ran over to Jenny and Saga, jumping up and down.

" Oh my Gaara oh my Gaara oh my Gaara! I got to hug My Uzumaki! And he let me! We must celebrate this day for the rest of our lives and after death!" Dede squealed, still jumping up and down. Saga and Jenny, being the friends they are, held Dede's hands and jumped up and down with her and squealed too, proving they were sportive.

"Ok, moment over." They said in unison, letting go and stopped jumping.

" Farewell, my fellow cookie steelers!" Saga said dramatically.

" Farewell!" Jenny and Dede said in unison, just as dramatic.

Then, without warning they all hugged, then let go and tackled their favorite characters. Sasuke and Naruto, were the ones yelling, but Kakashi, was silently clawing, I guess is the best word for it, he's way out of Saga's grip. Once again, it was a five-minute bear hug, but the three otaku enjoyed it. They all got up and the otaku apologized for the constant hugs.

" Ok, now that we're done with the hugs...for now," Jenny started," We can get settled in and explore, or something, what do you say girls?"

" We like it!" Dede and Saga said.

" Well, I don't! Sasuke doesn't even want you to stay with him!" Sakura said, finally entering the conversion," I mean look!"

" Shut it Sakura! I said I wanted _girls' _opinion, I'll ask for the guys' in a minute! Be patient!" Jenny snapped bitterly.

Sakura just scoffed off and left. The three otaku glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"That was good..." Dede said with some final laughs.

" Yeah...we should have gotten it on tape!" Jenny said also finishing her laughter.

" Yep yep!" Saga said in her ever-cheery voice.

Then there was a long silence.

" WELL!" Jenny yelled sounding like Anko, " ARE WE GOING OR NOT?"

" Yes, now shut up, Anko!" Saga snapped, while walking over to Kakashi.

" Oh no you didn't! " Jenny said with an attitude and snapped.

" Oh yes I did!" Saga said and did the same thing.

Dede laughed, totally destroying their 'fight'. Jenny and Saga glanced at each other.

" Well, she's the idiot." Jenny said, shrugging and joined in the laughter.

" Yep yep." Saga said, also shrugging, and also joined the laughter.

Dede's laughter slowly faded, when she heard Saga and Jenny laughing too. Within seconds, only Jenny and Saga were laughing. They fell on the ground laughing, so hard. Then suddenly, they stopped laughing.

" Anyway, let's go...!" Jenny whined, while tugging on Sasuke's arm like a little kid. He just sighed and started walking, with Jenny clinging to his arm.

" Foamy out!" Jenny yelled to her friends.

Both Dede and Saga giggled, then Dede yelled randomly " MY UZUMAKI, LET US GO! COME ON!"

" Do I have to let her stay with me...?" Naruto whined.

" Yes, you do, for the last time" Kakashi said taking out his book...ewwww...

" YEAH, NOW LET US GO! COME ON MY UZUMAKI! GARDENS!" Dede screamed happily.

"Gardens?" Naruto asked.

" Yes gardens, Jenny has garsh and she doesn't like people using it, so I use gardens, " Dede explained. Having one of her 'smart moments' as she called them, " Now let us go!" that moment was over quick...

" Fine..." Naruto sighed , being half dragged by Dede.

"Their going to make a cute couple." Saga said looking in the direction Naruto and Dede just left.

" Who...?" Kakashi said glancing up from his book, interested. Though, really, he wanted to make fun of someone later on.

" Dede and Naruto, I mean, their both loud and annoying! THEY HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!" Saga yelled excited for her friend.

" What about Sasuke and Jenny?" Kakashi asked, giving the 12 year old his full attention. Truthfully, he just wanted to know if he could get on Sasuke's nerves.

" I don't know, after awhile he'll probably start to find her annoyance cute and funny, and start to like her...or something! I dunno!" Saga said, trying very hard to be logical and by now, she couldn't anymore.

" Maybe..." Kakashi said.

"Besides, Jenny really does, like him, she cried, when Sasuke got bit by Orochimaru and got the cursed se-" Saga stopped remembering that the chuunin exams hadn't happened yet.

"...?" Kakashi was only half paying attention but, the name 'Orochimaru' caught his attention, but didn't think much of it, and started walking away, with Saga trailing close behind.

They all had interesting walks home, but, let's start with Jenny

* * *

With Jenny 

Sasuke was visibly twitched, with Jenny clinging to him. Now, everyone who **_really_** pays attention, they know, to get to Sasuke's house, you have to walk through town...not the best idea, for Sasuke with a girl clinging to his arm... They were chased some really mad fan-girls, for a good while, before Jenny got sick of it and took one of Sasuke's kunai.

" Can I borrow this?" Jenny ask, then through it at the fan-girls feet and said in her Gaara voice " Get lost, or I won't miss!"

The fan-girls looked scared and ran off. Jenny tried to look 'cool' and tried not to laugh, but that only worked for about a second, and she started laughing. Sasuke looked at Jenny like she was crazy, which she is.

"Dude, not even Dede is scared of kunai! And they are? That's just sad!" Jenny laughed.

"Ok then..." Sasuke said and started walking again.

"Isn't that sad Sasuke? " Jenny asked, not noticing he walked off, " Sasuke? SASUKE!" Jenny yelled, while running after him, " Garsh you down have to leave my behind" Jenny said sniffling and fake tears froming in her eyes.

" Whatever." Sasuke said totally ignoring her fake tears.

" Aw! You know you lurv me! And I lurv you too!" Jenny squealed and gave him a bear hug.

" Get off of me!" Sasuke said shoving her off.

"Yay! You lurv me!" Jenny said and clung to his arm.

" Whatever..." Sasuke said, though not shoving her off.

Jenny just smiled and glared at a couple fan-girls here and there. They finally reached his house.

* * *

With Dede

Dede was half dragging Naruto, when she suddenly stopped.

" My Uzumaki?" Dede asked.

" What?" Naruto replied.

" What do you think of Hinata?" Dede asked wondering what he thought.

" That was random" Naruto said.

" Thank you!" Dede said sweetly.

" She's ok, she's to quiet, though." Naruto said.

" Yes!" Dede whispered to herself, but said to Naruto " Ok, just wondering."

Then suddenly Dede hugged Naruto and screamed at the top of her lungs "Thank you My Uzumaki!"

" Your so weird!" Naruto said while trying to get Dede off.

" I KNOW AND YOUR CUTE!" Dede screamed still not letting go.

" Girls are so weird..." Naruto mumbled, while trying to walk.

" What My Uzumaki?" Dede asked

" Nothing, De..." Naruto said.

" OH MY GAARA!" Dede screamed, putting her hands on her cheeks.

" What?" Naruto yelled, surprised at the girl's sudden outbrust.

" You called me De!" Dede squealed happily.

" Is that all?" Naruto asked, he could have swore that girl got more annoying.

" Yes! I can't believe it! You gave me a nickname!" Dede squealed.

" Weird..." Naruto said leaving the blushing 12 year old behind.

"My Uzumaki! I loov you! " Dede squealed and clung to his arm and they FINALLY reached Naruto's house.

* * *

With Saga

" Hey My Kakashi boy?" Saga asked.

" Hm...?" Kakashi said reading his book.

" I love you!" Saga screamed and hugged him.

" Could you let go...?" Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

" No..." Saga said happily.

" Fine..." Kakashi said in his bored tone.

" Man, your no fun..." Saga whined and hugged him tighter as they walked to Kakashi's house. Isn't there something criminal about that?


	5. Chapter 5unfinished

Thank you for reading, and what not! And yes, it's not done, I gotta finish it, but I thought since it was taking so long, I might as well put up what I have. 

**I don't own Naruto, or any Naruto characters, if I did, I wouldn't spend time writing Fanfics SO! Please don't sue! runs from scary lawyers**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Jenny**

" WOW!" Jenny got stary eyed as they walked up to Sasuke's house, " You are perfect!" Jenny jumped up and hugged him around his neck.

" I know, now get off" Sasuke said while trying to get Jenny off.

" Ya know, " Jenny said and got off, so he could breath, " Your cocky."

" No, I'm just the best." Sasuke smirked.

" AH! YOU ARE SO HOTT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Jenny squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Nani sono furi-ku?" Sasuke yelled.

" Hey, Sasuke? What does 'nani sono furi-ku' mean? I know nani means what." Jenny asked.

" It means what the freak." Sasuke replied opening the door to his house.

" I _so _knew that!" Jenny grinned, and walked in after Sasuke and closed the door behind her, and poked Sasuke as they went up the stairs to his room.

" Well you stop that?" Sasuke mumbled glancing back at Jenny.

" Nai!(no)" Jenny grinned.

" Of course not." Sasuke opened the door to his room and walked in.

" YAY!" Jenny cheered and jumped on his bed, totally messing it up.

" Get off!" Sasuke yelled at Jenny and tugged the blanket from under her and she fell off the bed.

Jenny poked her head up just enough so that Sasuke could see, and sniffled, " Sasuke, why you gotta be so mean?"

" Whatever." Sasuke said simply and started to re-make his bed. Jenny watched him intently over his shoulder and untied his headband and hid it behind her back. Sasuke's bangs fell in front his face.

" Hey! Give that back!" Sasuke yelled at Jenny.

" Give what back?" Jenny smiled innocently.

" My headband, now hand it over!" Sasuke demanded.

" Hm...?" Jenny pondered a bit, " I'm afraid, I don't what this headband you speak of, is. Sorry!" Jenny smiled.

" Damn it! You know full and well what a headband is, so give mine back!" Sasuke shouted.

" Aw...! But why, you look so much cuter without it!" Jenny smiled and started messing with his bangs. Sasuke just smacked her hand away.

" Don't touch me." Sasuke said coldly.

" But why not?" Jenny asked like a five year old, " It's fun to touch you!" She grinned, " Ok, that sounded criminal..."

" Yes, it did," Sasuke agreed, and snatched his headband back, seeing that Jenny let it hang by her side, " Don't ever touch my headband again!" Sasuke ordered as he tied it back around his head.

" But why-"

" Don't start, with me!" Sasuke interrupted.

" Man," Jenny pouted, " Just ruin all my fun, ok?"

" Ok." Sasuke replied, as he went back to making his bed.

" Hey, My Little Uchiha Boy?" Jenny asked, and just got a grunt in response, " Do you have any apples?"

" In the kitchen." Sasuke replied, finishing up.

" Thanks, I'm going to get an apple, call Dede on my cell, and leave, and your coming with!" Jenny gave him a toothy grin.

" Don't I get a say in this?" Sasuke asked.

" Nai!(no)" Jenny smiled and nearly dragged poor Sasuke out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, ate it, and threw away the core and dragged Sasuke outside. She reached in her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dede.

" Hey hey hi!" Dede said on the other line.

**

* * *

Before, With Dede**

They walked into Naruto's house and Dede put her stuff down by the door and screamed.

" Who? What? When? Where? WHY?" Naruto yelled completely caught off guard.

" I can't believe it, I'm actually in YOUR house!" Dede squealed.

" Oh, is that all?" Naruto sighed, relieved it was nothing serious.

" What do you mean is that all?" Dede yelled, not believing he could take this so laid back-like.

" Exactly what I said" Naruto replied and went upstairs, with Dede trailing behind. He went into his room, and Dede jumped on his bed, and laid down.

" Oh my Gaara! I love your bed!" Dede said as she flipped over on her back.

" Too bad your not sleeping in it." Naruto said flatly and pushed her off.

" But, why!" Dede asked with fake tears in her eyes.

" Your annoying." Naruto replied.

" Thank you!" Dede jumped up and hugged Naruto.

" Why do you feel the need to hug me?" Naruto asked, while trying to get Dede off.

" The same reason you eat ramen." Dede smiled as she let go.

" ...Because I'm your favorite food? Isn't that cannibalism?" The dense blond asked, and no not Dede, she's brunette, he titled his head to the side, thinking.

" No!" Dede nearly yelled.

"...So...it's not cannibalism?" Naruto asked.

" Yes! That is! But, that's not why I feel the need to hug you!" Dede was yelling at this point.

" Then why?" Naruto asked.

" You know, your like Jenny, impossible!" Dede sighed, then hugged him really tight, " But that's just one of the things I LOOV about you!" Dede screamed.

" Couldn't you just answer the question?" Naruto sighed.

" No, that would be WAY to easy!" Dede squealed, " Hey, Naruto, why aren't you hyper and jumpy like me?"

" I didn't sleep well," Naruto answered.

" Why?"

" I slept on the floor."

" Why?"

" I let Jenny sleep in my bed, cuz she stayed with me." Naruto explained.

" WHAT? WHY, THAT LITTLE-" Dede yelled.

" No! It's cuz no one would take her. So, I let her stay with me!" Naruto yelled defensively.

"Oh," Dede suddenly had her normal cheerful voice, " That sounds just like Jenny!" She smiled.

" Yeah..." Naruto wasn't really paying attention anymore.

" Speaking of, do you have any pears?" Dede asked, giving Naruto a toothy grin.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, wondering how a person goes from the subject of Jenny, to pears.

" I don't know!" Dede shouted, " DON'T BUG ME!"

" You have problems..." Naruto mumbled and Dede nearly started crying, " What? Why are you crying?" Naruto didn't know how to handle a crying girl.

" I'm crying because you said I have problems." Dede sniffled.

" Sorry! I didn't mean it like that, it's just!" Naruto was frantically apologizing, his words ran into each other.

"NO!" Dede screamed, stopping Naruto dead in his tracks, " It's not that! It's you said I have problems! I always thought I had issues! But I guess I was wrooooooooooooooooooong!" She wailed, and started crying again.

"Oh, that's all." Naruto sighed, " Fine, you have issues."

" YES!" Dede yelled and hugged Naruto," You understand me so well!"

" Right...understand," Naruto whispered, " Whatever helps you get to sleep at night..."

" Hey, My Uzumaki? Do you have any pears?" Dede asked, getting off.

" Yeah," Naruto sighed, not even bothering to ask, " In the kitchen, near the fridge."

" Yay!" Dede cheered and raced down stairs and nearly fell over while turning into the kitchen. She wasn't that excited, she just hadn't been able to run around in awhile. She grabbed a pear, as Naruto entered the room.

" As soon as I finish, we're leaving. K?" Dede smiled.

" Why do I have to come?" Naruto asked.

" Because! I don't know my way around Konoha!" Dede lied. Actually, she had memorized the Naruto world map and paid very close attention, when they were in the village, and generally knew where the important places were.

" Oh." Naruto replied. Dede finished and grabbed Naruto arm and ran outside, when her cell phone rang.

" Hey Hey Hi!" Dede answer cheerfully, "Oh, hey Jenny!"

**

* * *

With Saga, Before**

They walked into Kakashi's house and Saga started hyperventilating, with her hands on her cheeks. Kakashi glanced back at the young girl.

" My Kakashi Boy! You're house is SO cool!" Saga squealed.

" Right..." Kakashi sighed, this was going to be a long day.

" Where do you want me to put my backpack? Huh?" Saga started poking him, " huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?"

" Just put it in my room." Kakashi said and walked up the stairs. Saga got stars in her eyes and nearly hurt herself trying to get up the stairs fast enough. She got the stairs, with no injuries, surprisingly.

" Come on!" She yelled, like a kid on Christmas morning, trying to get their parents to hurry. Saga got tired of waiting for Kakashi and went and literally pushed him up the stairs.

" You don't have to push, " Kakashi said boredly, " Someone might fall you know."

" You are wise Kakashi." Saga said suddenly clam. Then she ran back up the stairs and started jumping up and down in front of Kakashi's door. He open the door. Saga ran in and threw herself of the bed.

" Kakashi?" Saga asked.

" What?" Kakashi replied.

" I love you!" Saga sighed happily.

" Right..." Kakashi said.

" Hey, Kakahshi? I got another question, it's been driving Jen off the wall." Saga started as she sat up on Kakashi's bed, " Is Sasuke Emo/Goth?" Saga asked.

" No," Kakashi answer immediately, his sure of his answer, " He's not Emo or Goth."

" Good," Saga smiled," I knew it! But, I wanted to make sure." Saga couldn't wait to tell Jenny the good news.

" Hey, what about your backpack?" Kakashi asked.

" Screw my backpack! The real question is, why aren't I hugging you!" Saga smiled and got up and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi didn't seem to mind, but wasn't paying that much attention, remember, he's still reading his book. Saga enjoyed the hug, but let go.

" Seriously, what about your backpack." Kakashi said.

" Can I put it by your bed?" Saga asked.

" Sure." Kakashi answered.

" CHEESE!" Saga yelled randomly.

" Huh?" Kakashi asked, wondering where that came from.

" I...don't...know..." Saga said, shifting eyes from one side of the room to the other.

" Ok..." Kakashideciding there was some VERY wrong with this girl.

" Yep!" Saga smiled.

" What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

" Huh?"

" What do you me-"

" Huh?"

" What do-"

" Huh?"

" Nevermind..." Kakashi sighed, defeated.

" I learned that trick from Dede!" Saga smiled, and batted her eyelashes at Kakashi, with an innocent smile on her face.

* * *

Told you, it's not finished. sweatdrop Gotta love me, right? Heh...Anyway, hope you liked what I have. smiles Thanks, bye! 


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'm rewriting this whole story, ok?? Ok!! I'm really unhappy with where it's going and how it's been laid out. Also, I'm deleting the original story line. I'm sure some of you, probably most of you, are cheering your lungs out, and skipping around singing, "Joy to the world!! Her story really sucked, and she's, deleting it!!" Personally, I don't blame you. I mean, I'm really disappointed in myself. Anyways, yeah, I'm deleting the old story as I write the new on kay?? Kay!!

Luffles always,

SasukesGirl100


	7. Rest of 5

I decided to post the last of Chapter 5 anyway, and then, I'm starting the new story. You can tell where I picked up the story, from the style difference. Well, one part is better written than the other, and that's what I ment. Anyway, enjoy the last of it.

* * *

"Whatever..." Kakashi sighed, and read more of his book.

"Yeah, can I have a banana??" Saga asked.

"Sure, in the kitchen." Kakashi answered dully, to busy reading his book to really care.

"Thanks!!" Saga called, while running out of the door and down the stairs. She turned into the kitchen, grabbed a banana and grabbed Kakashi, who had just came down the stairs. She peeled it and threw away the peel, and ran out the door, eating the banana along the way. Then something hit her, no, really, she ran right into a tree.

"That hurt, you dork!!" Saga yelled, as she got up from falling right on her butt.

"You **_do_** release your talking to a tree, right??" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe..." Saga grinned.

"Whatever." If Kakashi had learned anything about Saga, it was not to question her logic.

"Ok, sure, whatever, let's go!!" Saga whined, and pulled Kakashi.

**With Jenny**

"Hey De, it's me!! Wait, that rhymed!!" Jenny squealed into the phone, "So, what?? We're meeting in the place we came from right??" Jenny asked, and heard a response, "Ok, Map, where do I go??" Jenny asked animatedly , and waited again, "Yeah, I know, I know where it is, but it's fun to here it from you." Jenny replied, and paused, "How rude!!" Jenny said, Stephanie Tanner(from Full House, I do not own her, or the saying in anyway.) style, and hung up.

"I hate her..." Jenny mumbled.

"Then why do you hang out with her??" Sasuke asked.

"Cuz!! She's my friend!!" Jenny grinned. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head slightly. Jenny laughed a little and dragged him along.

**With Dede**

"Hey hey hi!!" Dede said cheerfully into the phone, and got a response, "Oh, hey Jen!!" She paused to listen to Jenny, "Yup, that's right, same place!!" Dede smiled, then frowned when she heard what Jen had said, "You know where it is, you idiot!!" Dede scoffed, and heard a response, "Well, you suck!!" Dede shouted into the phone and hung up in Jenny. Dede had a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"I thought you were friends??" Naruto asked, after hearing all the yelling.

"Oh, we are." Dede said sweetly, with a smile to match.

"But, why...Never mind." Naruto sighed, this girl was driving him completely insane.

"Loov ya too!!" Dede smiled.

"What?? I never said that!!" Naruto objected, Dede just chuckled, and drug him.

**Later**

"Yellow!!" Jenny grinned, as they meet up.

"Hey, what's up??" Saga smiled, real toothy.

"Nothing but the sky, baby!!" Jenny replied, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, that was kinda creepy." Dede chimed in.

"Yeah, I know..." Jenny sighed.

"Hey guys!!" Dede exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, "I thought of a better pet name!!"

"O.M.G!! De thunk!!" Jenny yelled happily, and hugged Dede.

"Ha ha, your so funny." Dede rolled her eyes. Jenny's eyes watered.

"NO!!" Jen wailed, "I'm not funny!!" She cried, and threw her arms around Sasuke, who pushed her off. She laid on the ground, and demonstrated the whole lay down and die, thing.

"Ok...Anyway, since when am I your pet!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Since...wait for it,"Dede's eyes traced her surroundings,"...now!!" De answered, grinning.

"Uh, hello, I'm dead here!!" Jen called from the ground, making everyone look at her, "Don't you care at all??"

"Your quiet, it has to be an improvement." Sasuke replied.

"Ooooooooooh!!" Saga yelled, "You just got served!!"

"Shut up, I'm dead, and all you can do, is be mean??" Jen asked sadly, getting up, clinging to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I...I, thought you cared..." Jen sniffled. Sasuke huffed at her for being over dramatic.

"Hey, don't you get all huffy with me, young man!!" Jenny exclaimed, suddenly back to her normal self. Gosh, never thought I'd use normal to describe Jen. She wagged her slender finger at him, really close to his face. Sasuke scoffed, and shifted his gaze. Jen shrugged, "Anyways, what's the new pet name??"

"Oh yeah, that's right, we were talking about that, huh??" Dede cocked her head to the side, with a dreamy hint to her voice.

"Yes, oh stupid one..." Saga said, as if worshiping her.

"Oh hush!! The new pet name of Naruto Uzumaki-" De got cut off.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Pet!!" Naruto shouted.

"Uh-huh, the new pet name is My Little Kitsune!!" Dede announced happily.

"I rather like that..." Jenny said bringing a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, that's awesome!! But, I'm bored with My Kakashi Boy, as a nickname. I just I'll just call him Kakashi till I figure something out." Saga commented. No one noticed, but Kakashi put his hands together in a praying fashion, and muttered, "Thank you..."


End file.
